


that time i became a centipede monster's mate

by Nether_Dove



Series: Monster oneshots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Request open, Riding, Smut, centipede - Freeform, monster fucking, no beta we die like men, non human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nether_Dove/pseuds/Nether_Dove
Summary: Dream wakes up in a strange situation.. something is wrapping around him that's long with lots of legs, but with what?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Monster oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882720
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	that time i became a centipede monster's mate

**Author's Note:**

> TW/// non con elements.
> 
> hii, this is my first smut. i've never written smut before so i'd love some critisim in the comments.

Dream woke up, feeling a strange sensation... Something was wrapped around his body, he didn't know WHAT was wrapping around him other than the fact that it had lots of legs

something else rubbing against his cock The picture wasn't clear until he heard very unusual sounds "Ha... Mpgh. Arf~" it sounded like Badboyhalo moaning..? He opened his eyes and yawned looking around and registering the scene he was in. right... he was visting badboyhalo last night, so what was this feeling of being wrapped around his body? "So lewd.. Too lewd..! Ah~ i-i love it! I LOVE IT!" Bad moaned, When dream looked at him he noticed that Bad was rubbing his cock against his,this was unusual enough. but the lower half of his body wasn't two human legs. it was a giant centipede body, kind of like those snakes girls you see in hentai exepct with a centipede lower half. along with that on the top of his head two antennas decorated it, and they twitched adorably 

The friction of Bad's cock against Dream caused Dream to groan. the feeling of bad's body wrapped around him made him feel helpess like he was never going to escape, but also so so good... despite his body being completely in love Dream himself was incredibly confused "ugh.. what..? What? What?!", dream said, biting his lips. baffled by the scene he woke up to "Good morning dream~ sleep well dreamy poo?" oddly enough Bad didn't seemed embarrassed by it, allthough Dream never took the time to consider that he could be into this sorta stuff; it still seemed like an uncanny action. Dream looked his friend in the eyes and noticed the hunger in Bad's eyes. looking as though he was admiring dream the way a little girl admires her favroite doll, almost devoid of the look that his friend usually had. "yea. Ah... How.. Are you all centipede-y like that? And what are you doing?" Dream asked involuntary bucking his hips, a red brushing his face "I'm Mating you silly!" The centipede-like creature used his long body to pull Dream closer to him, their faces mere inches apart.

"You- You didn't answer my first question!"  
Dream suddenly gasped as he felt the Centipede wrap around him tighter, Kissing the other on the lips. Dream's eyes widened as a strange mucus-like liquid entered his mouth. When he swallowed it the liquid raced straight to his dick, making it as hard as a rock. 

The centipede pulled away from the kiss and chuckled softly "You need to stop questioning things", Dream opened his mouth to say 'but that sounds like something skeppy would say' but then closed it. Bad's face was painted with a wide smile. then unwrapping himself a little, this confused Dream but the mouth wrapping around his cock was the answer, Bad pushed his head onto Dream's cock, who groaned "Uh! So warm.." He groaned closing his eyes and biting his lips. He felt Bad lick his shaft, in such a delicate manner that could make anyone hungrier for more, "Ah~ Bad.!" Dream cried as he pushed his cock down the Centipede like creature's throat, thrusting his length. Bad gagged around his cock but kept sucking it regardless, it drove him crazy. The feelings of his cock hitting the roof of the other's mouth felt almost like he was gonna lose it right then and there; he felt like the feeling bad's fangs rubbing against him made him insane. "Ah~ Ah. G-Gonna c-cum!" Dream stuttered before releasing into Bad's mouth.

The centipede pulled his lips away from the man's cock and wrapped around him again, despite just cumming his member seemed to have gotten hard again "You must've enjoyed yourself there~ I'm happy to see I made you into a happy Lil muffin! But I think you deserve to be happier!" Dream yelped as Bad wrapped his Centipede like body around his, positioning himself into a position where his hole grazed the tip of Dream's member. Despite being in the position of what the dominant person in this situation usually took; it seemed that Dream was completely submissive to him. a deep part of him wishing to satisfy the needs of the monster who had taken a liking to him. He couldn't help but push into bad at least a little "Good boy~" the centipede giggled as he stroked the other's hair, pushing himself down onto Dream's cock..

"Ha.. Fuck its. It's in!" Dream moaned, the feeling was a tight feeling but his walls also felt plush like.. Honestly it was the softest feeling in the world. it felt like when you eat something that's so good it's unbeliveable; exepct his cock was doing the eating. it made him let out a string of swears 

"Langue!" The creature hissed tightening his grip on the other male. Bad fastened the rhythm the other had eventually started, upset he had said such vulgar things

Dream quickly became a moaning mess; involuntary thrusting into the other; panting as he felt his mind melt in the pleasure he was experincing. it seemed the centipede noticed this though and started smiling "ahh~ you look so cute being wrapped around by my body, being submissive to me. if only you were like this in manhunt~" Dream didn't know how to respond to that, but he was too horny to get offended by that comment. maybe even the thought of Sapnap and George wanting something so embarssing was exicting to him. Drool dribbled out of his mouth as he yelled "C-Cummin~", climaxing into the other. Dream pulled out of Bad and collapsed onto the bed. Bad giggled and kissed the other on the cheek, before noticing the yipping at the door. right that was his dog, Rat. "i have to go feed rat. we can stream later, but promise me you'll be a good boy untill then" and just like that, Bad left the other male to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll take any request if you have any but i perfer to do monster related smut request.


End file.
